Kid Icarus: Divine Conquerors
by heroes1202
Summary: Following "Uprising", Pit discovers there is ANOTHER angel out there. Now partnered with Angelina, things begin changing when a new, more powerful threat comes on the approach, threatening all realms. What does this mean for the gods and who is Angelina?


_We come to the Rewind Spring, some time after Dark Pit braved this treacherous place to reach the spring and save Pit's life from burning out. We find a young teenage girl with short light blonde hair, wearing a white angelic tunic and heavily damaged white angel wings, stumbling towards the water in the spring. She is covered with bruise markings and seems to be barely hanging on. She stopped to cough into her hands, glancing at her burnt palms before sighing heavily and dropping to the ground._

_"D-Deh...I...I have to...make it. I'm...almost there..." she muttered, looking over at the spring before starting to crawl her way there. Once she arrived at the water's edge, she slowly dipped her right hand in before pulling it right back out. The water caused a light to glow from her hand, erasing the bruise markings on her palm. She smiled._

_"All right...it does work. So...h-here I go..." she said. She forced herself onto her knees before pushing herself into the spring. She remained underwater for a while before suddenly shooting back out from the spring. Though its unseen how much of her was changed from the spring, we see shimmering white wings fading away in the distance as she flies away._

**_Kid Icarus: Divine Conquerors_**

**__****_Chapter 1: The Second Angel_**

A few years later, we come to the location of Pit's first battle during the war against Medusa and Hades. The colosseum, filled with many specators in the stands, is where a new battle is taking place for Skyworld and the Underworld's spectator show "Light vs Dark". We find the angelic warrior Pit with Magnus, trying to fight off Twinbellows again, observed by Medusa and Palutena in the heavens above. Pit was clinging onto the bones sticking out of the giant dog's back.

"Whoa! WHOA! Heel boy! Heel!" Pit exclaimed, being kicked around feverishly by the giant. Magnus gave chase with his large sword dragged behind him. He looked up at Pit.

"Hang on angel face! I'm coming! Just hang on for as long as you can!" Magnus exclaimed. Pit groaned, feeling the heat from Twinbellows' flames.

"Yeah. Try telling that to the angel who's about to be burnt to a crisp!" Pit exclaimed. Twinbellows roared and started rampaging around the arena, fighting to push Pit off. But as it made a turn around the battlefield, Magnus made a mighty lunge and clubbed one of its heads, bringing the beast to the ground. Pit jumped off as Twinbellows skidded in the dirt, calling for his angelic bow, splitting it into two blades. But the flaming hound was not done yet as it rose and faced them both.

"All right! Now we're gonna take you down for good!" Magnus called, readying his sword. Pit smirked and took his battle stance.

"Now be a good boy and play dead!" Pit exclaimed. The mighty two headed beast roared and came charging for Pit. But as they both prepared to strike, a lone glowing arrow was fired from the shadows of the arena. At the same time, Pit reformed his bow and fired again at Twinbellows. Though his arrow zipped by unnoticed, the mysterious first arrow pierced through the neck of the beast. The giant dog howled before tripping in its steps, skidding up to and stopping in front of them.

"Huh?" Pit asked. Magnus turned to Pit and snickered, patting his back.

"Nice shot angel face!" Magnus shouted. But Pit lightly stuttered, telling Magnus that there was no way his arrows could do that much damage without the Arrow of Light. As Twinbellows' body burned out, the sound of a ringing bell was heard.

"And there you have it! The winners of today's Light vs Dark Battle Royale is none other than the human Magnus and his partner, the angelic hero Pit!" Palutena's voice called. The people in the crowds cheered loudly, applauding for the two winning combatants. But as Magnus turned to the crowd, Pit looked around for where the arrow came from. Up above, Medusa groaned.

"Sorry Medusa. Better luck next time. But still, thanks again for coming out. It's been great of the Underworld to join hands in these "Light vs Dark" battles. The humans really enjoy it." Palutena said. Medusa looked to the goddess.

"Its fine with me. After all, I look forward to these battles everyday, hoping I can finally crush that little angel of yours." Medusa said. Palutena smirked, reminding Medusa that Pit's no slacker when it came to fighting Underworld forces. Medusa huffed and looked back down at Pit. Since Pit defeated Hades with her aide, Palutena saw that the Underworld needed a new ruler to put it back in line since Hades caused all the calamity. So out of concern and moved spirits because of her sacrifice, Palutena brought Medusa back with the power of her light and she reclaimed her seat as the Underworld's queen. From below, Palutena could hear Pit's voice.

"Hey! Lady Palutena! I need your help for a minute!" Pit exclaimed, looking up to the sky from outside the colosseum. Palutena spotted her angel and, with a wave of her staff, she granted Pit's flying powers and he took to the sky.

**_~ KID ICARUS: DIVINE CONQUERORS ~_**

_"Pit? Is something wrong?"_

_"Well, this is something I felt you should know. Back in the colosseum, when Magnus and I were having our bout with Twinbellows, someone else OTHER than me fired an arrow of light through the court and THAT brought the big dog down. But I have NO idea who fired it."_

_"What? Someone else using the same arrows you do? Hmm. This is peculiar. It couldn't have been Pittoo, could it?" _

_"No. I doubt it. That guy's arrows would be pitch black. These are white, like another angel fired them."_

_"What? But...you're the only angel I have on my team besides the centurions. So who...?"_

Just then, as Pit was flying through the air with Palutena, he saw something zipping by him. He quickly glanced and saw a flying figure with angelic wings sprouting out from under a black cloak.

"Hey! Th-There he/she goes!" Pit exclaimed. Palutena spotted the flying cloak and nodded.

"Hold on Pit! I've got to see this for myself! Why don't we try playing "tag" with our new friend?" Palutena said. Pit nodded and began giving chase after the cloaked angel. The head quickly looked back and gasped, seeing Pit closing in.

"What? Another angel? But...how? Wh-Who is he?" it asked. Suddenly, the cloaked angel turned and started firing light arrows. Pit yelped before ducking around to avoid them.

"See? That weird guy's using the same arrows as me!" Pit shouted. Palutena watched as Pit continued to swerve.

"This is strange. There shouldn't be another angel out there like Pit. Not counting Pittoo, only Pit can use arrows of light. So...who IS this?" Palutena thought. She decided that they had to settle this quickly, telling Pit she was going to give him a bit of a boost.

"All right. Time to end this game of chase!" Pit shouted. His wings gave a brilliant shine before he started flying faster. Eventually, before the other could know what happened, Pit tackled into the cloaked angel and grabbed hold of it with both arms. He pushed the angel to the ground, landing on top on a building in town.

"Yes! I got him!" Pit shouted. The angel quickly got back up, looking down at his catch. He looked under the hood and saw a human like face beneath it.

"Hey! Are you an angel or what? Because I'm the only one who should be capable of using that kind of arrow." Pit asked. He watched as the cloaked angel sat up and shook its head, slipping out a pair of hands to pull down the hood. As he looked on, Pit gawked at the face he saw. The other angel was a teenage girl with short blonde hair, the same that was at the Rewind Spring years before. She looked up at Pit with bright green eyes, making him blush from cheek to cheek.

"Huh? A...A GIRL angel?" Pit asked. The girl lightly groaned as she and Pit both stood up.

"S-Sorry about that! I had NO IDEA you were a girl! Oh! I must've been a total jerk. It's just...well, we never seen any other angels around here but me and Pittoo, so..." Pit explained. But the girl looked on at Pit, surprising him a bit with her quiet stare.

"What's your name? Are you really an angel too?" she asked. Pit nodded.

"Yep. My name's Pit, captain of Lady Palutena's troops and protector of Skyworld." Pit said, giving a bow. The girl looked on and lightly chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Pit. My name's Angelina, but people who know me call me "Angie"." she said. Pit smiled as Palutena looked on.

"Angelina? Now where have I heard that name before? Hmm." Palutena thought. She tried to ponder up where she heard the name as the two angels continued to getting to know one another. But she could not point out where Angelina's name came from. She then heard Pit's voice calling out to her.

"Hey! Lady Palutena!" Pit called. Palutena looked down at Pit as Angie seemed a bit surprised at her name.

"Angie says she has no place to call home and that she's been wandering around the human world for a long time. Can she come and join us in Skyworld? Please?" Pit called. Palutena glanced at Angie, seeing the shy and nervous look on Angie's face. She then looked at Pit, still asking for her approval. The goddess smiled, suddenly vanishing from the heavens above to reappear human size in front of the two angels.

"W-Wow. Lady Palutena herself..." Angie muttered.

"Of course Pit. I'd be happy to help any angel in distress. Besides, next to you, I have no one else strong enough to go toe to toe with any Underworld commanders should they misbehave." Palutena said. She approached Angie, who lightly stepped back.

"Angelina? We would be more than honored to have you join the ranks of the forces of Skyworld. But I must warn you that should the Earth or heavens be threatened by those who seek their destruction, I may call upon you and Pit to protect those who need it. Are you willing to put yourself in danger like that?" Palutena asked. Angie quietly looked on at Palutena before looking at Pit, seeing him smiling with a thumbs up. She then turned back to the goddess with a smile.

"Yes Lady Palutena. To serve a goddess of your grace and divine protection would be an honor." Angie said. Palutena smiled and gently placed her staff against Angie's shoulder.

"Then, from this moment on, I hereby dub thee "Angelina, Angel of Skyworld"." she said. Pit lightly clapped, congratulating her on making it in. Angie lightly smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you. I'm...I'm very happy to meet others like you." Angie said. Palutena smirked, deciding it was time to give their "new recruit" a tour of Skyworld, using her powers to warp the three back to Skyworld.

**____________________****__****__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
